Bring it on!
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: The Camelot cup! Basketball,Bosco´s new baby siter and...well,read if you want to know! I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bring it on!  
Discalimer: they are not mine! Except Alyssa :)

To my dear friend Lula,Maggye and all the cool people from TW Spanish forum...LAS MEJORES!

note:Alyssa is Bosco´s half sister, she is about 22 years old and has a major crush on Ty

ENJOY!

note: sorry for the grammar mistakes.English is not my native language.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll call room

It was crowed at usual. Alyssa was sitting next to Ty, listening to every single word liu had to say but at the same time looking every now and then to his love, Tyrone Davis, who obviously was having a real good time getting all get attention.

"Last thing" Lieutenant says "as you know the Camelot Cup will take place in three days. The Capitan of each team must have all his players set for that day, sign them up in the shard, understood" he says looking at Bosco, he nodded "good, eyes and ears open out there!

Everyone stands up. Alyssa with a big smile on her face and walks towards her brother Bosco.

"I'm so happy" she says squeezing her brother's arms "I'm dying to play basketball" Faith, Sully, Bosco and Ty laugh at her comment "what? What's so funny?"

"I´m the captain" Bosco says "and I'm saying to ain´t gonna play"

"Why! I was the capitan of..." she can't finish her sentence

"The cheerleading squad, right? Cause you look like you can use some cheers" Bosco laughs at her sister's face

"You just assume I was a cheerleader? What the hell is your problem? I hate those girls"

"Sorry sis! You can't play" Bosco walks out the roll call room followed by Faith, who could only whisper ´I'm sorry´ to a very sad Alyssa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of shift, Alyssa was still as mad she was before, specially because Bosco,Ty and Sully were planning on training after the shift. She had nothing else to do but stare at her brother smiling and Faith with a sad look on her face.

"You´re goin´ home?" Bosco asks her

"None of your business, Maurice" she doesn´t look at him

"Oh c'mon! You still mad for what I said before?"

"You haven't seen me play and you assume I suck, don't you?"

"Well..." Bosco looks at Ty and Sully for support "you are a girl and girls don't play"

"I GOT GAME! You can't say I suck because I'm a girl! That's not even near to be an excuse!"

"Ally..."

"You know what? Get away from me!" she leaves the room as everyone was staring at the couple fighting. Faith was the first one to speak

"I think you were to far, Bosco"

"What side are you on?" he protest

"I believe that's pretty clear" she says

"She is just a kid!" Bosco says moving his arms up and down "she can't play"

"She is NOT a kid, she is a woman and how do you know she can't play?"

"I just..." he doesn't have an answer to Faith's question "we don't have girls on the team! We never had them"

"That's because you didn't look anywhere but here! There are thousands of girls willing to play but they're to afraid to ask you to"

"But she...she is a cheerleader, Faith! She makes cheers!"

"She never said that!" Faith yelled back, this time was interrupted by Ty

"I think Faith is right...we should give her chance"

"What do you know? You said that because you had a crush on my sister since she got here!" Bosco says. Ty looks around, blushing "I'm the one who says the last word, she ain´t gonna play no matter how much you beg!" he walks out.

TBC!

Please let me know if you like it or not so I can post the next chapter...THANKS FOR READING! 


	2. Chapter 2

The last two days for Bosco and Alyssa were tough. She barely talked to him, she never came to watch him practice, she ignore him every time he said something and it looked like Faith agreed with her, she didn't talk to Bosco either.

"What it this? a war against me?" Bosco asked while he changed his clothes "I didn't do anything wrong" Ty and Sully looks at him "what? oh c'mon! You still think I should let her play?"

"She is your sister Bosco, give her a chance" Ty says

"I ain´t gonna talk to you...you always take her side."

They stop talking the minutes Alyssa walks in. Mostly because she was wearing a cheerleader outfit, blue sweater, blue skirt and white trainers. Bosco smiles and Ty seems to be in complete shock

"I knew it! I knew you were a cheerleader!" Bosco yells pointing at her outfit

"yeah! well, this is the only chance I have to be IN the game!" pointing to her outfit as well "I have to become my worst nightmare thanks to you"

"you look lovely, absolutely gorgeous!" Bosco laughs

"I look like a girl!"

"You are a girl" Sully says

"no! I'm a police officer not a lady! I don't wear this kind of things!"

"Ty things you look pretty, don't you Ty?" Sully punches him on his stomach to make him react

"uh? Oh yeah, you look...cute" Ty blushes and looks away

"I bet you want to shake your pom-poms" Bosco says, still laughing. Alyssa smiles and looks towards the door

"nope, but I bet you want HER to shake her pom-poms" Faith walks inside the room wearing the same outfit that Alyssa. Bosco stops laughing and stares at the cheerleader Faith "surprise, Maurice...you can breath now by the way" now it was her turn to laugh

"what are you doing?" Bosco ask Faith

"I'm a cheerleader, like your sister...you said woman can't play so...

"We are gonna do some play ourselves, right Faith?" Alyssa asks her.

"Right...so I see you on the field" they walk out leaving Bosco breathless as well was Ty

TBC! 


End file.
